1. Field
This application relates to the mechanical holding of a match throughout its use.
2. Prior Art
The prior art involves a user holding an entirely flammable match while aflame. If the user holds the match long enough there is a risk of being burned. Longer matches help reduce this risk and aid in effective application. However they are costly and wasteful. The majority of such a match is wasted with each use. Devices identified as a match holder or match handle have been disclosed in prior art to address this deficiency. These devices are designed to hold a match while in use. However none of these devices include a means by which to integrate a match container or striker. These devices have been identified as both a match holder and match handle. For the purposes of this disclosure the term match handle will be used to encompass all such devices.
Several types of match holders are described in U.S. patents. The Wilder U.S. Pat. No. 407,883, Stegner U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,204, Gibson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,051, and Luberacki U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,029 all disclose devices for holding a match while in use. None however provide an integral means by which to contain and strike matches.
The Bussone U.S. Pat. Application No. 13,151,212, by the present inventor, discloses a match handle with advantages over the prior art. It presents these advantages independent of a match container and striker.